


When Chan Visits Hyunjin in the Bath

by HwngGrr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Chan can't resist Hyunjin, Hyunjin is a Flirt, M/M, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Water Sex, What happened when Chan went to visit Hyunjin in the bath basically, long black hair hyunjin, mentions of ot8, polyamory alluded to, rushed and rough, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwngGrr/pseuds/HwngGrr
Summary: Inspired after Chan sent that Bubble message about going to visit Hyunjin in the bathBasically what happens when he can't resist Hyunjin and water
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	When Chan Visits Hyunjin in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy this, it hasn't been proof read and it's a little rushed, but I had to write something it's been on my mind constantly, leave a comment if youd like more one shots like this

Their dorm was forever noisy. A mess of yelling, games and music blaring out from all directions known to man. The hustle and bustle that each boy brought made the place homely, made it feel warm and safe. It was a place where each of them could feel comfortable and laugh at the top of their lungs away from the confines of a camera or a crowd. Even if their dorm was a great place to stay, it didn’t make it the fittest place to live.

They always had problems with the fridge, if one wasn’t leaking then the other wasn’t cold enough. Sometimes the shoes by the door stank so bad of sweat from hours of tireless practice that the heavy duty aroma spray only served to make them all splutter and choke due to the flat’s poor ventilation system. And of course the worst part was the pipes, the clang and the rush of water could be heard over absolutely anything. That’s why it was easy to know when someone was in the shower or hogging the bathroom after hours when they all desperately needed to wash away a day's worth of work. That's how Chan had known Hyunjin was in the bath. 

The rest of the group were still lingering around at the JYP building, practicing, writing, producing or editing - whatever they wanted to do really and for once Chan and Hyunjin seemed to be the only ones not working themselves to the bone. Even if relaxing for Chan meant being tucked away in his room on his laptop, it was nice to see him home and not holed up in one of the studios. 

Pipes clanging loud and bold, water hissing down as it rushed through them and out into the tub. It made Chan pause for a moment. He glanced over his phone where he'd been typing away and he half grinned to himself for a moment. Discarding the device after his thumb slipped against the 'send' button the eldest of the group made his way up and out of his room toward the bathroom. 

The lot of them were relaxed, often forgetting to lock doors or perhaps even not bother because of how comfortable they all seemed to be. So it was easy for Chan to nudge the door with the side of his foot and peak inside to spot Hyunjin. The tallest of the group was stood, a towel hung over one shoulder, bunched towards his neck as he lifted his arms as he messily tied up the long strands of his dark hair. He scrapped it up with delicate fingers, a few lumps and bumps of not fully brushed hair making it more of a messy pony than a neat one, but he still managed to look ethereal - at least in Chris' eyes. 

Their bathroom door had a creak to it, so when Chris has moved inside it was rather easy for Hyunjin to notice. Twisting the hairband with deft fingers and settling on his hair he turned and let out a soft smile. Hyunjin had delicately beautiful features, his eye squinting smile something that made hundreds of hearts soar including Chris'. "I didn't realise you were home too Hyung - you're so quite compared to some other people." He teased softly, it was true even if Chan got excitable and goofy like the rest of the group he was also content sitting back and watching, the calm leader always watching over his members. 

"Mm I thought I could work from home today, I wasn't expecting it to actually be so peaceful here though." Chris leaned in the frame of the door, shoulder budged against it as he watched Hyunjin crouch at the edge of the tub. His eyes fixated as the younger boy swirled his fingers around in the water clearly testing it's heat and not quite content enough he reached to turn the hot tap up a little higher. "When did you get back?"

Hyunjin shook his head slightly, a loose black strand by his cheek swishing softly as he did so and he made quick work of combing it back "Not long, but I thought a bath could soothe all the aches and pains practicing is bringing." He laughed, a smile set against his lips as he stood again and he turned more towards the man in the door way. He set his towel over the rack and hummed "You going to stand there and watch me?" 

There it was. Chris had been waiting for the flirt in the other to creep out if only a little bit. He loved that about Hyunjin, with him it was easy. There was no pushiness, no loud whining and pining and waiting. He was calm and relaxed and he knew exactly what he wanted...well most of the time. Their group didn't have any sort of exclusivity between members, but they were all men and they needed to relax and enjoy themselves just like anyone else. Chris didn't remember exactly when it had started, but when they'd all seen Jisung being smothered against the couch that night it'd been a rather steady down fall from there. 

It wasn't the first time he'd approached Hyunjin, they'd messed around plenty of times, messy kisses late at night, hands fiddling under the bedsheets after a long day when they were just too lazy for anything else. But they'd never really had any alone time like this, not in a long time anyway and well...Chris kind of wanted to see how it was going to go. 

"-ung."

Hyunjin's voice snapped him back to reality and he half smiled at him "Sorry what'd ya say?" 

A soft laugh spilled, hearty and gentle all at once "I said are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me- I guess you're just going to stare and daydream hm?" Hyunjin moved swiftly, almost gliding in his gracefulness. Even when they weren't dancing he moved swiftly, albeit sometimes a little clumsy and clunky if he was excitable. 

His actions that followed had Chris entranced, fingers sliding under the edges of his shirt, twisting the fabric up and over his head only to be discarded in the already overflowing laundry basket in the corner. Leaning on the sink with one hand, he bent his knees one by one and picked off his socks before settling back onto his heels and unknotting the tied string of his sweats. He had a smile on his face, small and a little sneaky as he kept his eyes down. He knew exactly what he was doing. Hyunjin wasn't inexperienced after all. 

Chris thought Hyunjin was beautiful, a strange way to describe another man but it was simply the truth after all. His figure was lithe, a fine line of muscles set under softly tan golden skin. Every inch of it looked kissable, like a landscape waiting to be discovered and marked by those who ventured there. It seemed perhaps Hyunjin hadn't been resting each night alone after their long practice sessions, a few faded dark marks peaking from the edge of his chest to the low edge of his collarbone. Little bites and nips - definitely Minho. Despite their constant bickering those two seemed pretty steady when it came to spending time together like this. 

Chris' eyes followed Hyunjin's fingers as they dragged both cotton pants and boxers down his legs. He bent a little at the waist and kicked the fabric away from his feet towards the corner of the room with a half laugh. Hyunjin's caught the leader's gaze and he echoed "You always look at me like that-" 

"Like what?" He was quick on the uptake this time, being careful not to get too caught up in his head. 

"Like you want to eat me alive." Hyunjin's grin was deeper and he turned away from the other and Chris pressed his lips as he admired the sight. Every inch of the other was perfect, from his waist to his strong thighs and his thin ankles. Chan couldn't help but admire him, dressed or not, Hyunjin was eye catching. 

The lithe dancer sunk his way under the depths of the warm water, letting it swallow him up and wet the expanse of his body, leaving a soft glow against his skin. A low hum sounded as he relaxed, his knees a little bent as he got himself comfortable, a little too long for the bath but still enjoying it. "It feels good." He nods "Warm." 

Chris wasn't exactly shy, it wasn't that he didn't usually make the first move, but with Hyunjin there was always a different way to how he approached things. Sometimes the boy was soft, shy and clutching at Chan as they kissed like he was the only man in the world who could kiss him like that. Sometimes he was quick, rough with an urgency as he sunk his head down and used his mouth against the other without much thinking and other times like now he was a complete and utter tease, knowing exactly what he could get and how to get it. Chris liked it when Hyunjin beckoned and begged all at once, something about it set his insides on fire.

"Chan, you really won't join me...it's a little lonely you know and there's definitely room." That was all he needed, the invite to take the next step. He moved further into the room, knocking the door to a gentle shut with the edge of his foot again before he made quick work of his clothes. Perhaps he was a little eager, but it had been a while and all this work had him feeling pent up. 

His shirt made it's way to the ground first, followed by the rest. Muscular form now on display as he moved to join the other in the bath.

Hyunjin sighed at the sight of him, a smile on his features and he echoed "God you're such a heart stealer you know." He was being a little cheesy with the comment but he didn't care. He was too focused on the man slipping behind him, heavy thighs slipped either side of him and caging him in. Hyunjin leaned back without a moments notice, head resting on the others shoulder, back pressed to the others chest, ass pressed to the man's crotch "You're warm, it feels even better than the bath." He whispered, his teeth catching his bottom lip in a toothy smile as he closed his eyes. 

"You know it's impossible to resist you." Chan muttered, his hand's glided through the water, slinking against the boy's hips first before sliding over his tone stomach, settling and holding there for a few moments as he echoed "I think it's warm because you're all pressed against every inch of me."

"Would you prefer me at the other end of the bath then?" He leaned up playfully "Because I'll go." His hips slipped forward as if to leave only for a small sharp breath to leave him as Chan yanked him back, if there was one thing he loved most about the other, it was the way Chan used his strength in times like this "Or I guess I'll stay." He teased, now settled even closer than before, their wet skin sliding as he glanced up and kissed the edge of the other's jaw lightly. 

Hyunjin's lips were plush, full and soft as he mouthed against the hard line of Chris' jaw. He was adamant in keeping the other's attention on him, not that it was going anywhere else anytime soon. Chan's fingers began to stray, one hand sliding up the other's smooth skin, fingers dragging a light pattern against the wet surface as his other hand sunk a little lower. "You're completely impossible to resist." He whispered, one hand sliding along the others chest, pointer finger coming to softly circle the others perked bud, nudging softly to encourage a soft moan from the other which he soon received. 

"So don't resist me." He mumbled out lightly, gasping gently against the other's jawline and arching his back sweetly as Chan's fingers made deft work of teasing him. He pressed his lips with a low hum nodding slightly as he twisted to try and kiss the other. The little wriggling display only served to make a happy laugh leave Chris' lips and then he was craning his head down. Leaning around just enough so that even with an awkward angle he was able to kiss the other's lips firm. 

The kiss was hot and soft all at once, moving in a messy rhythm, tongues lightly dancing against one another as Chan's wrist sunk below the water, letting it slosh around slightly as his fingers curled against the base of Hyunjin's cock. The younger gasped out against their kiss and mumbled a light "No fair- I can't even touch you like this." His words spilling out into a louder moan as Chan's hand began to move, stroking him in a steady motion. 

The water around them rippled as Hyunjin tensed up, his thighs jerking a little in the water as he curled his toes in pleasure. He hummed a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking up into the others touch. Chris' fingers circled tighter against the other's cock, jerking in a rhythmic motion that had the water splashing a little against Hyunjin's lower stomach with the motion. He slipped closer, his nose lining down the boy's neck softly before he began to gently suck at the skin, embedding his own marks onto the sweet expanse of the others shoulder. 

Hyunjin sunk an arm behind him, slinging it around Chan's neck and hugging a little, using the leverage to pull himself closer to each and every action that belonged to the man. The water moved a little more around them and then he was shifting his hips, breaking all contact as he came to sit on his knees in the tub. Leaning between Chan's thighs and kissing him firmly. Even on his knees he stood a little taller than the other, arching his neck down so that he could kiss Chris even deeper, their tongues locked into a soft war as he sunk closer. 

The two broke apart as Hyunjin muttered a swift "Fuck me Chan." His words muffled just a moment later as the older of the two slammed him into a deeper kiss. It was all tight pressing and swift movements from there. Water spilling over the edge of the tub as they haphazardly moved. Somehow Hyunjin ended up on his knees, palms clutching the short edge of the tub as Chan kneeled behind him. The water was a little lower now half of it was on them and on the floor alike. 

Hyunjin's cheek was shoved against the cool porcelain of the tub as Chan's hands got to work, the water doing very little for the two of them but they were far too impatient and desperate to care as much as they should have. Two fingers crooked inside of the younger boy was enough to have Chris grunting and gritting his teeth in desperation. Chan's hand bent up slightly as he drove the digits deeper into the other, slightly separating them with each press so as to loosen the other up for him. Hyunjin was a mess, whining and whimpering, hips shifting a little and knees sliding against the wet base of the tub as his hands gripped the edge. 

Chris didn't plan on taking his time, he was too pent up, too....hungry for the other and god was Hyunjin a delicious sight. He rocked the digits into the other a few more times, crooking them in a number of angles and waiting until he heard the younger gasp sharply, body quivering as he jerked forward. Chris couldn't stop the dirty smile that splayed against his features at the sudden reaction but he didn't let up for a minute. His hand only began to move a little harder and when Hyunjin was quite literally shaking in his thighs he pulled back. His hands coming to rest on the boys hips, thumbs moving in circles to soothe the boy who was quivering and twitching below him. 

"P-Please." The dancer breathed out, twisting his head back a little to catch the others eye as he whined "Chris please." he echoed out, slumping forward and pressing his hips higher in the air as to catch the other's attention, demand it even. 

A low hum spilled into the air between them both, water sloshing as Chan adjusted himself. With a few damp strokes over his own cock he angled and nudged the tip of his shaft to the boy's rim. Hyunjin was dramatic in the way he gasped, as if already hitting his euphoria. Chan couldn't help but half smirk, Hyunjin knew exactly how to keep someone riled up, that voice gasping and whining was nothing short of sinful. With each little intake of breath from the other and each little rippling whimper Chan pressed in. Tighter and tighter, Hyunjin's knees spreading a little as if it would make it easier to take him in. 

As Chris settled his hips forward, fully flush against the light plumpness of Hyunjin's ass they seemed to let out a rather simultaneous groan of delight and pleasure. 

There was a slow moment of quiet breathing between the two of them, Chris' hands settling over his lover's hips, Hyunjin pressing his forehead to the edge of the bath as he whined for the man and tensed up a little. Chan took the signal with ease, beginning with slow gentle drags of his hips that rocked his cock deeper into the other with each move. Hyunjin moaned like it was a sin, nothing but a pure sugary sweetness coating his voice as he cried a soft and delicate "Oh Chan." With each sway of their bodies that bumped in time. 

The sounds that poured from Hyunjin's plush lips were enough to encourage Chan alone, not forgetting the way the younger clenched and rocked back onto him seemingly just as desperate for that sweet and rough release. The moans in the air were delectable, sweet toned sounds that rung gently against Chris' ears as he fucked into the other deeper. His hips began a harsh pound, the water was sloshing around their knees and Hyunjin's grip was beginning to slack on the edge of the tub as his cheek slipped. Filled to the brim with the other's cock, lips swollen from hard bites where he made some poor attempt to hide his cries, he was quite the mess under the other's touch. 

With exploring hands, Chris first found his grip on the boys waist, fingers digging in a bruising fashion. He used this grip to force Hyunjin back, the loud smacks of skin on skin sounding even louder than usual due to the spill of water against them. When he grew tired of that he let his hands slip up even higher. Slightly round the under side of the boys ribs until he was gripping at the other's chest. His thumb found a way to shift in time round the other's left most pert bud, fitting with his harsh thrust whilst his other hand gave chase, slipping down the others back and making Hyunjin gasp out in delight when the fingers enclosed around the base of cock once again. 

The rough jerking had Hyunjin shaking at his very core. Clenched and tensed up tight against the other. He sobbed desperately against the porcelain edge of the tub, hands loose in the water at his thighs as he simply slumped and took everything the other had to give to him. "I- I'm close." He huffed out softly, cheeks red as he spoke so boldly to the other. 

Chris was soaring, pleasure rumbling in the pit of his gut that was twisting tighter with every passing second, the other's cry for relief only served to spur him on with each and every movement. His eyes closed as he tilted his chin back a little, moaning out low and steady as he fucked into the boy just that little bit faster and harder, the two of them set in a steady motion that drove them to the edge. 

Hyunjin came first, ropes of thin milky white that spilled into the bath and had him sobbing even louder than before. The noise echoing against the tub edge as he pushed back into the other's ever drilling hips. He trembled, shoulders tensed up so tight he could hardly move a muscle as Chan continued to fuck him through his orgasm. He took each pound of the man's cock till Chris soon enough followed in turn, the leader's hips stuttering just slightly as he reached his own peak. 

Chris knew he should really have pulled out, but he'd gotten caught up in the moment, too focused on pleasing the boy below him whose dark locks were stuck to his sweaty pink cheeks. He came deep into the boy, hissing low with a soft press of his teeth, a mutter of curses stuck to the edge of his tongue "Fucking shit-" 

There was a slow motion shared between them, a moment where their bodies fell out of time and they rocked lose from each other. Hyunjin half twisted onto his side, letting himself sink into the remaining water around them. He glanced up, blew a strand from his lips and smiled like the sinful delight he was "Mm - I really think you should come join me when I have a bath more often." 


End file.
